Mew Mew POwer Eternal
by MewTwilightandMewDawn7
Summary: Kimie is going thru rough times but as soon as she becomes a mew mew will it change?
1. Chapter 1

Mew Mew Power Eternal

Disclaimer: I do not own mew mew power but I do own all my OCs

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kimie awoke hearing the sound of her alarm clock ringing. "Ugh, Time for another day of school. With no enjoyment what so ever" Kimie said brushing her curly black hair from her face. Kimie is a gothic chic with attitude. "Kim! Hey Kim! Get down here right now!"It was Stephanie, her older sister,. "Coming sis hold on" Kimie said dressing in her school uniform. (Kind of like the one from peach girl)You see Kimie is very aggressive and go kicked out of 7 private schools. This is her is her last.

Kimie runs to school hoping not to run into any prissy girly girl there. Kimie see's a boy on a motorcycle. "Nice wheels" she says nodding her head. "Nice butt" The boy says nodding his head. "Back off Pervert! "Kimie says putting up her fist. "Hey a little girl can handle all this" He said. "Back off" Kimie says kicking his leg making him hold and hop in pain. "That will teach you to back off when I say so! and a lesson to you all!" Kimie says walking to her first period class.

Zoe Hanson jumps out of bed eager to begin her first day of High School at Grace Creek High. Zoe's boyfriend Mark is starting school in London so her love life is plummeting to an all time low. Zoe gets into her uniform. Skipping t school she sees a girl with black hair and black eyes and she seemed to be arguing with wit a really tall guy. Suddenly she kicked him and just left. Zoe got a strange feeling when she close to her. In class she soon learned her name was Kimie and she had moved from Kobe. Zoe thinks she might be mew.

Later on Kimie decided to go to a place called to Café mew mew. It was pink ,red and any other happy color on Earth. She hated it. But the dessert was good. "Yum" Kimie said eating some cheesecake. "Hey can I help you at all" said Zoe smiling her hardest. "Uh you could try to not be so girly and I'll try to ignore you." Kimie said. "Hey!" Zoe said. Elliot comes over and takes Zoe and the others (Bridget, Corina, Renee, and Kiki) into the basement. "Okay girls the girl in the black is guaranteed a mew. But her DNA is very strange. Its different I have to do more tests." Said Elliot

As Kimie exited the building she saw a giant tiger about the size of football field, crouched down low and breathing fire. "Oh my gosh what is that thing" when she suddenly felt two hands hug her waist. "What the heck!" as she looked straight into Kish's yellow eyes. "Let me go" Kimie said pulling him off. Oh feisty one huh, well I'll guess I'll take you with " he said picking her up by her wrists and carries off into the sky . "Help!" Kimie said and saw a team of girls. A pink one, a blue one, a yellow one , a green one , and a purple one. Alright team lets kick this para's butt.

Strawberry Bell! Mint Arrow! Lettuce Cassonets! Pudding rings! Zakuro pure! The monster is barely weakened but soon Kimie felt different. She picks up a golden pendant with a black heart on it. Mew Blackberry! Metamorphosis! She erupts in a black beam of light. A ribbon of black light wraps around her body and puffs out. She is wearing a black bubble dress (a dress like Zoe). She is wearing black boots and arm bands and dotted ears and a tail. Blackberry Staff! Blackberry Ribbon flash!

After the battle they went to Café and picked out her uniform. It was black version of Zoe's outfit. "It's okay , I guess it could be a little less girly."Kimie said. "Huh you look great way better than Zoe" Elliot said frowning as usual. "Hey!" Zoe said. "Oh I have a new experiment meet Mina " Westley said bringing out a small black version of Masha with pink ears and a jewel shaped tail. "New mew! New Mew! Mew friend!" Masha says to Mina and Kimie. "Perfect you start today now get to work" Elliot said. "Get me an apple pie and a cappuccino and don't burn it." A customer said. "Oh heck no not with that attitude" Kimie said and the customer left outraged. "This might be harder than I thought" Elliot said.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey followed Kimie home after work. "What do you want now Zoey" Kimie said in an annoyed tone of voice." I just want to see your house "Zoey said as they stopped at an apartment. "Nice place" Zoey said. Kimie dropped her bags on the lumpy old couch and pulled out her textbooks. "Where are your parents?" Zoey asked looking around. "They died in a car crash when I was 7 now I live with my sister who works at McDonalds anymore questions." Kimie said smartly. "Sorry" Zoey whispered as she picked up picture that showed a family. All of them were pale faced and had jet black hair. The woman was young looking and beautiful. The man was strongly built and handsome. The girl on the side seemed about 10 and had her long hair was in a braid. There was another girl about 4 and chubby cheeked. "Is this you?" "Give me that!" Kimie said snatching it away. "Get out!" Kimie said.

The next day

Kimie walked to school and noticed the guy she got into the fight with much more closely. He had dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was also a lot more muscular then she noticed. He smiled at her and she turned away. 'He is kind of cute' Kimie thought to herself. In her homeroom she sat beside Zoey. "I apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to offend you" Zoey said. "That's okay" Kimie said then her eyes drifted to that boy. 'Am I in love with him' Kimie thought? "Ooh you like Calvin" Zoey said poking Kimie nonstop. "I do not." Kimie said blushing soft pink. "Okay children partner up for this activity" the teacher said. Zoey quickly pushed Kimie right into Calvin. "I didn't know you liked to get this close" Calvin smirked. "Shut up." Kimie said. "Are you two partnered up" the teacher asked. "Yes "Calvin said putting his arm around her shoulder. Kimie quickly pushed his arm off and glared. "Look Calvin I will not sit here and do all the work while you just flirt" Kimie said. "Fine Kimberly" "Don't call me that" "Kim-ber-ly" Calvin said in a mocking voice. "Excuse me Calvin and Kimie if you want to flirt you can do it after school on your own time. Or in detention today you will have detention!" she shouted. "Great you got me detention!" Kimie said angrily.

The teacher exited the room in detention so Kimie and Calvin were alone.

Kimie sat on the other side of the room to furious to speak to him. "Hey babe c'mon don't be like that" Calvin said moving closer to her. "Hey bug off" Kimie said glaring. Suddenly they heard a noise. They saw a predasite. It was a large sparrow with eyes like gold black holes. "Hey back off! Run Kimie" Calvin said jumping in front of her. Kimie blushed deep pink and looked at Calvin. 'He really does care' Kimie thought. Calvin was slapped across the room and knocked out. "Calvin! Oh heck no! Mew Blackberry metamorphosis!" Kimie shouted. "Blackberry Staff! Blackberry Ribbon blast!" Mew Blackberry shouted her staff glowing. Calvin wakes up and see's Mew Blackberry." Kimie "He said and fell back asleep. Kimie detransformed and ran to him. She had a strange feeling to kiss him. Calvin awoke. "What happened?" "Nothing" Kimie said smiling in relief. "You got a nice smile you know that Kimie" Calvin said smiling a smile that she has never seen before. It was crooked and playful causing her to blush. He smiled and got up. "Let's go" he said putting his arm around her shoulder but she didn't push away.


End file.
